dimensionscollidefandomcom-20200214-history
Mobius
Mobius is a Raven appearing in Silent Line: Armored Core. His rank is A-1 in the Arena. He is partnered with Nameless in the Extra Arena and they hold the title of the highest ranked team. Mail Title: - "I see you have finally reached the point where you are ready to challenge me. Many others have tried, but none of them were up to the task... I hope you prove different." "The courage you've displayed while rising through the ranks is admirable to say the least. When we meet, I promise to fight to my full potential and show you the respect you deserve." "Hopefully you will offer me the same courtesy and put forth your best effort when the time comes. Until then..." AC Infinity Infinity is a middleweight AC equipped with a OB core, small missiles, a grenade launcher, a laser rifle, a laser blade, inside missile decoy, and extension missiles. The AC is also equipped with the OP-INTENSIFY optional part. Gameplay In-Game Information *'Before Defeat' **Secure in his position at the head of the arena, Mobius' only motive for continuing his training is to ensure that the skills which brought him this far do not diminish. Those who have tried to unseat him quickly learned why he is ranked number one. *'After Defeat' **The former Arena champion, he has little on his mind other than reclaiming what was lost. The ferocity with which he used to fight is nothing compared to the blind fury he demonstrates in his current matches. Will the top spot be his again? Strategy For a No. 1 ranker in the Arena, Mobius is in reality, not that hard of an opponent. Although he may seem difficult to beat from his AC's appearance, he is not really that smart. For newer players, he will likely present a threat initially, but once you experiment different strategies trying to beat him, you will discover that he is a big pushover compared to Ace. Mobius will first start off the battle by overboosting toward you while firing missile salvos. Be sure to avoid this attack as they can chip off a lot of health. After firing a few shots from his missile launcher, he will then switch to his laser rifle, which fires decently quick, but doesn't deal a lot of damage, unless you tank too many hits from it. While he's shooting with his laser rifle, he will try to get as close as possible to you in order to hit you with his laser blade; that blade of his, although not as powerful as the MOONLIGHT, has long blade range, so he can still clip you with his blade even when you're not as close to him as you would expect him to be. Also be sure to avoid this as well, as he can repeatedly spam the blade up close (much like other blade-wielding ACs in the game) and this can do a lot of damage even to tank ACs, so it is generally not advised to engage in melee combat with him, unless you're really experienced in blading. If Mobius doesn't manage to deal much damage to you with his laser rifle, he will then resort to using his grenade launcher, which is his most dangerous weapon of all. Even though the grenade launcher is designed for mid-to-long range use, Mobius likes to get up close and personal when using the grenade launcher, much like Nineball in the original Armored Core, so if he manages to outmaneuver you and if he's close enough, that grenade launcher will spell doom for you, as one shot alone is enough to deal a lot of damage and also overheat you instantly. At this point, it is advisable to keep a distance from him, as his grenade launcher is less likely to hit you if you're further away from him. After a while, he will then switch back to his missile and repeat his entire strategy all over again. He is the sort that rushes in on an opponent quickly to inflict maximum damage, essentially "blitzkrieg" sort of tactic. Heavy ACs aren't recommended to face him due to this reason, he can easily outmaneuver heavy ACs and this gives him the opportunity to pound you as much as he can without issues. That's why speed is key to avoiding his attacks and being able to keep up with him. Fortunately, his AC also doesn't harbor very high DEF stats, so weapons with high rates of fire like laser rifles, machine guns, rifles or even handguns can put him down relatively quick. Missiles aren't the best to use against him as he's equipped with missile decoys, and he's sure to pull them out once he detects incoming missiles, so missiles are not recommended. He is also relatively fast on ground, so heavy hitting weapons with fast projectile speeds will also work against him. As mentioned earlier, blade combat with him is not advised unless the player is adept in blade combat. In contrast to Ace, Mobius doesn't go airborne as much and instead glides on the ground more often, which makes it much easier to target him. Since Mobius likes head-on confrontations, if you maintain a distance from him while fighting him, he becomes less of a threat. Overall, for a No. 1 ranker, he's not very difficult compared to other No. 1 rankers in other AC games like Ace or Daemon. If you can exploit his weaknesses, he will become a joke and make you wonder how he even got to No. 1 in the first place. The name Infinity refers to an abstract concept describing something without any limit and is relevant in a number of fields, predominantly mathematics and physics. Trivia *Mobius's name is misspelled in the mail he sends you just as you are about to challenge him, which says "Mebius Ring" on his emblem. However, it is possible that his Japanese name is Mebius, which is the Japanese equivalent of the word Mobius. *His AC setup is the equivalent of Nine-Ball's from the original Armored Core. Category:Confederate Officers Category:Characters